


【秦龙】今夕

by yiliwanwan



Category: Ma Long/Qin Zhijian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliwanwan/pseuds/yiliwanwan





	【秦龙】今夕

机甲猎人驾驶员马龙顺着锁链滑了下来，军靴帮他稳稳落了地。

“又抓锁链。”他的同僚，许昕，嘻嘻哈哈地盘腿坐在机甲胸口旁，往上伸出手和他够了一下。“今天情人节啊，还练。”

马龙不予置评，麻溜地把连体军装拉开，拉到腰腹处，露出里面的短袖白T恤。他把上衣在腰间随意一系，爬进单人机甲。

“我也要开始单人训练了。”他合上仓盖时，听到曾经的双人机甲搭档这样说。

1020号驾驶员已就位，神经元连接，完成。

马龙上尉你好，我是你的单人机甲猎人狂飚。

马龙敲了敲前盖以示打招呼，垂着眼开始调试面板。

马龙上尉，训练之前，请品尝这罐蔬菜汤。

卧槽。马龙心底暗骂一声，抵挡不住面部的扭曲。他假装无意将机械手给他送来的汤拨开，把头埋在闪着红灯绿杠的面板里。

马龙上尉，请立即完成品尝蔬菜汤。每日一罐，每月一共28或30或31罐，费用占据秦中校月薪的五分之一。

马龙一把捏过罐子，开了便往自己喉咙里灌。这里头全是老秦辛苦挣下的金条。

苹果香蕉大西瓜，梨子葡萄西红柿，马龙走马灯地重复着爱吃的水果口味，意图把口腔里那股酸涩和零星维他命（或任意老秦觉得好的东西）分子的怪味儿给抹去。

千辛万苦终于把这安慰剂喝完，感着自己像棵刚被撒了农药的小树苗。又完成了一天。

“去吧狂飚。”他需要好好发一下疯。

居民地下城和地表有一条相连的电梯隧道，地下军事基地却不是。它上面是海水，左边是海水，右边还是海水，像一颗骰子被丢进了咖啡。

当年秦志戬就是这么给他演示的。“那咱们7个面都同时被海水挤压着？会爆掉的。”马龙傻乎乎地问。

“这就是我的工作职责所在了。”秦志戬乐了，摸一下他的头。

秦志戬和马龙差了十二岁。在这个时代，十二岁仿佛差了二三十辈。这是一个看过夕阳，而另一个没看过的区别。

“首先有个地平线。”秦志戬双手虚晃着，拉了一条线，“太阳会一点一点往这条线靠近，像颗咸蛋黄。”他想起马龙并没吃过咸蛋黄，又补充道：“圆圆的，橙色的，有时候地球会离太阳特别近。”

“光从太阳里发出，照到地上、海上、身上，到处都是金色，很漂亮。光是热的，照在身上很暖。”秦志戬说着便把马龙包在怀里，“这就是暖。”

“我知道什么叫暖……”马龙嘟囔着，“咸蛋黄是什么味昂？”

“咸咸的，像汗眯了眼睛。但尝起来怪幸福的。”秦志戬崇尚身体力行的教育方式，低头把幸福的味道喂给了马龙，像相濡以沫的两条鱼。不懂夕阳的小孩儿对亲吻着迷得很，软软的舌头卷住对方，他不晓得自己的嘴唇已经甜软到让人难以自抑。白嫩的手和劲瘦的腰交缠着，正直的小白杨变成一株长在秦志戬身上的美杜莎。饿极了，只想孜孜不倦地寻求荒漠里的一点糖分，亲一下，就能支持好多好多天。

在这个时代，他们都没有时间去浪费感情。

马龙从机甲爬出来时，整个人汗津津的，像一鲔被扔进了海水的淡水鱼。

许昕还在旁边等他：“你歇好了，我们去练会双人的吧。”

马龙咬着水瓶子点点头，假装没有听见之前他说的话。

外面的局势不好，双人驾驶本是铁血战令，后来驾驶员牺牲多了，机甲耗在那无人使用，人才培养跟不上，只好去改机甲——马龙便是第一批被拉去当单人机甲驾驶员的。

当一个人时马龙反而也好受了。许昕让他有人陪、不那么孤单，但他总担心哪天会害了许昕。现在压在身上的责任卸去，他只剩为自己害怕的份儿。

马龙先他一步进了双人机甲，半坐在那半阖着眼养神。他意识到旁边有人爬进机甲左半部，闭着眼睛张嘴就来：“情人节都不让我歇着……今天练啥？”

1005号驾驶员已就位，神经元连接，完成。

马龙猛地惊起去看，秦志戬咧着嘴朝他笑，虎牙在微弱的灯光里存在着。

“好久没开了。”他一年不见的爱人怀念地摸摸仪表盘。

马龙连接上神经元。那边不是他熟悉的许昕，绿色的，活泼跳跃的，四处乱窜。秦志戬是比马龙深一度的蓝色，沉稳的，有节奏地动着，延绵千万里。

他偷偷瞥一眼，秦志戬冷漠地看着前方。模拟器的怪兽凶猛恶心，他下巴轻抬，仿佛在看一只微不足道的臭虫。牙关咬得很紧，显得脸颊更瘦。控制杠杆被反复的推动，精准地卡在它应该去的档位。

马龙悄悄放了手，任由机甲的右半边瘫痪着，他想秦志戬玩得更尽兴些。秦志戬瞥他，示意没必要这样做，马龙只好乖乖地捞回控制杆。

现役驾驶员的意识着实太好。怎么会有人觉得马龙的战斗不够华丽？他早已把许多攻击的心思掐灭于萌芽中。秦志戬惊艳于马龙的预判与机警——过去亦然，但做他的战友更能感同身受。马龙意识到伙伴的波动，不由得炫耀尾羽，像一只顽皮的孔雀，骄傲得可爱。

他一直期待和他共同驾驶这庞大而厚重的机甲，仿佛在导演编排一次宏达的钢铁史诗。地已不是地，天也不是天，他俩就像两个世纪的人，在脑海里相聚，换来一次予取予求的性爱。最好的驾驶员愿把指挥权给他的老师，把命给他捏在手里，大手在神经版图里勾勒描绘，痴缠着他的四肢，他的意志。

马龙上尉，肾上腺素过高，请你保持冷静，并请驾驶伙伴留意。

他狠狠地瞪狂飙一眼，泄了气。秦志戬在笑，晃出一个左勾拳击碎怪兽的双眼。马龙愤怒地弹起双腿，一把压在敌人身上，右手勾出内丹，模拟结束。

马龙这次真累狠了，瘫在驾驶座上不愿动。肾上腺素的褪去让整个人软绵绵的，你把他交叉打结都不晓得疼，活像一只肉做的天津大麻花。秦志戬自动自觉地低头整理数据，一项一项记录在训练日志上，这活儿以前他得和许昕打上半天架才分配归属。

有男朋友可真好，马龙喟叹。

“这下可好。”秦志戬终于完成，伸手把屏幕关掉，心满意足道，“我再也用不着嫉妒许昕。”

马龙洗好了澡，见秦志戬闭着眼在他的小床上窝着，他走过去，伸手一根根碰他的眼睫毛。

秦志戬感觉一阵湿哒哒的小雨扑到自己怀里，柠檬味的。“你训练了还睡我床！”马龙推他。

“我又不像你，汗龙。”秦志戬半眯着眼，手伸进军装里掏啊掏，拿出一个小苹果。“小朋友，情人节快乐。”

马龙双手抢过，放在鼻子底下闻了闻。苹果真实的香气占据了他的嗅觉，将记忆里那股人造香精的恶劣味道洗去。这么一个可爱的小苹果呀……马龙爱得不行又舍不得吃，轻轻地用门牙磕了一小片下来，堪堪仅磨掉苹果一层皮。

秦志戬忍俊不禁，“还没洗呢，而且吃苹果要削皮的。”

马龙红了脸，带着他的宝贝苹果去洗，又咚咚咚跑了回来。苹果皮又涩又甜的口感在他口腔里弥漫着，伴随他这一小段路的愉悦。“为什么要削皮。”马龙嘴硬，“果皮明明好吃得很。”

他又大着胆子咬了一口，苹果好脆，原来这个口感叫做脆。还甜呢，神奇的东西。他在心里默默记住这味道，把苹果伸到秦志戬嘴边，“剩下的你吃，补充维他命，蔬菜汤都给我了，你的营养该不够啦。”

秦志戬接受马龙的好意，借着他的手咬了一小口。自己花了一整年千辛万苦种的苹果，只得了一个，果然还是不如记忆里的好吃。但这对于马龙来说，已经是顶天的甜。他的小朋友值得经历最好的一切，他却只能给他一个苹果。

他想告诉马龙，花是香的，太阳是暖的，地球会转，还有月亮。他想告诉他未曾见过的美好东西，再对他说，他比这一切加起来还要好。

他不知道这是否会摧毁马龙现有的认知和幸福，又觉得自己担心过多。秦志戬试探地和马龙介绍：“以前情人节，大家都是用花来表达爱意，还有奶油蛋糕，法式大餐……人们会去看电影，电影散场后，在月亮底下手牵着手，散散步。”

噢，马龙认真思考一会儿。“那他们都是因为喜欢彼此才会这么做的吗？”

秦志戬被问题噎了一下，“是的，大部分是吧。”

“那……”马龙抬起头望他，“我不觉得我们和他们有任何不同昂。”

我认为人性并没有变得肤浅，年轻人，他们和以前的人一样浪漫。我们拥有爱和因之受伤的能力，我们拥有对所有风景无尽的痛楚，和进行理想化的能力。*

秦志戬年轻时爱看书，爱看诗歌。他对着以花和月亮的意向化作的诗句，想着未来一定要说给爱的人听。

虽然说马龙来得比较晚，让他这一部分储蓄的才华得不到舒展，但他们在相隔十万里的两个海底方块中思念着彼此，在带着铁锈味道的机甲里带着胜利的快乐接吻。没有日升日落，没有潮来潮去，时时刻刻，都是今夕。

他想马龙能够听懂他的爱意。花和月亮，从来不是这世上最浪漫的事。爱才是。

*源自奥尔罕·帕慕克

完


End file.
